The lost girl finding home
by RedHoodGirl91
Summary: When someone gives the storybook to a 10 year old Emma Swan and Emma goes looking for her parents
1. Chapter 1

**The lost girl finding home**

A young girl is reading a book sitting on her bed in a group home. This is Emma Swan and someone send her a big brown fairytale book.

She read the whole book and that night she had a dream where she was a princess and she saw her parents and her Mother said to her to find them and that they love her.

The next day, Emma woke up with one word Storybrooke. That is where her parents are and she was going to go there and find them.

Later that day, Emma took a map from her Foster Father and want to her room and sat on the bed.

She took out the article of the day she was found.

The article said she was found in Maine, which means her parents must live near there.

Tomorrow. She is going find her parents tomorrow.

Emma put the article and map in her bag and she took out her storybook. she opened the cover to the letter which came with the book. The letter said.

 _Dear Emma_

 _You don`t know me but I know you._

 _I know your parents and with this book you with know them too._

 _Read the book to know who you are and who your parents are._

 _We will meet some day._

 _from AWB_

Who was AWB and how did he know her. That is something she will find out later, first it is to find her parents.

The next day, Emma woke up and put the clothes and stuff and baby blanket in her bag with the map and article and some money she had.

Emma walked down the stairs and saw her foster parents and foster brothers and sisters in the kitchen.

Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and left the house. Her foster parents were to busy talking to each other and didn`t see Emma came in and go out.

Emma left the house and walked to the bus stop. She looked at the house for one last time and said to herself "I am not going to miss this is place".

On the bus, Emma is sitting at the back and she pulls her storybook out and read the book again. About a hour later, Emma fall asleep and she dream of the Mother again. This time she was in a field and she turned around and looked at Emma and said come sweetheart find us.

The next moment Emma woke up and put the book in her bag.

Emma`s stop is coming up. She got up and put her bag on her back and walked to the door.

When the bus came to a stop and she got off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Storybrooke.

Emma got off the bus and walked and so time later she got to the Chantey`s Lobster House or the place where she was brought to.

Emma looked at the Chantey`s Lobster House and back at the bus stop and thought if she came from that way, she pointed at the bus stop and then turned back to the Lobster house. Then Emma thought . "My parent have to live this way".

Emma walked past the Lobster House, trying not to be seen because if she is seen they will ask where her parents are and when she says she does not know she will go back to the group home and she can say goodbye to looking for her parents.

10 minutes later, Emma see a sign. She walks up to the sign and it reads Welcome to Storybrooke and a few minutes later Emma gets to town.

Emma looks at the clock tower and it`s reads 8.15 but Emma looks at her watch and it`s reads 3.15.

Emma looks up and sees a diner. she knows if anyone sees her she would be back in the group home before she can find her parents but it`s been a long day and she would love a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

She walks to the diner and gets a table at the back and orders a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a muffin.

Emma took out her book and opened to the page with a picture of her parents, just than the diner door opened and a woman with short dark hair walked in and walked up to the girl with red in her hair and she gave her a mug of something and then the woman turned and saw Emma and walked up to her.

Hello, you are a new face. What is your name sweetheart? Emma looked up from her book to the woman and said my name is Emma Swan.

It is nice to meet you Emma, I am Mary Margent. So Emma what are you drinking there?

Hot chocolate with cinnamon. Cinnamon? I know but it is something I likes since I was little, I have never meet anyone who liked cinnamon with hot chocolate.

Mary Margent smile and looked down at her mug. Now you do . She showed Emma her mug and Emma could see cinnamon in her hot chocolate . Emma smiled.

Emma where are you from? It is a small time and I know everyone here. Emma looked down trying to think of a good lair to say. " My parents are writing a travel book and they want to do a chapter of Maine and all the great things".

Wow, that sounds interesting . So why are you not with your parents now? I am wanted a hot chocolate and they wanted to look around the town more, so they let me come here and they will come back for me when they are finished looking at the town.

Emma didn`t know if Mary Margent was paying the lair but she was hoping it was working, but one thing Emma is going to learn is Mary Margent is a school teacher and she has the students not talking her the truth but why they don`t have they home work and she can see Emma was not telling her the truth.

Emma where are your parents and don`t tell me they are looking around the town because I know than children are telling , I am a school teacher. So are you going to tell me the truth? Emma looked down at the hot chocolate.

If you tell the truth, can you promise me you won`t send me back place? Mary Margent looked Emma. She didn`t know why but Mary Margent felt like she knew this little girl. She said I promise you I won`t send you back.

Emma told Mary Margent that she was in many foster homes and groups homes, that she ran away to look for her parents and that she was found as a baby not far from here.

The only thing Emma didn`t tell Mary Margent was that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and that she looked like Snow White.

At the end Emma looked down at the mug. Emma I have a entry room if you would like it? Emma looked up Mary Margent and said really, I would love that but you are not a foster parent. Yes but I can ask the Sheriff to help me, he is a good friend of mine and one look at you who could say no to that sweet face. Would you like to go home now? Emma nodded and they paid and walked to Mary Margent` s apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**this is my first story, sorry if grammar is not good. My grammar is not good but I am trying . I have a tumblr page redhoodgirl91 which has artwork on.**

 **Chapter 3 -Mr Gold**

It has been a couple days since Emma arrived in Storybrooke and she got a new foster parent. Which happens to be her Mother.

Emma is sitting on her bed in her new room, reading her storybook.

She got to the bit with Snow White and Prince Charming giving Emma her best chance. She turned the page to Prince Charming putting Emma in the wardrobe.

She knew she was the baby and that Mary Margent is Snow White, her mother who she is living with now. Now she wanted to find her Father Prince Charming.

Downstairs, Mary Margent is sewing when there was a knock on the door. She goes to the door and opens it to Mr Gold.

Hello Miss Blanchard, I heard about the girl you fostered. What is her name? Mary Margent thought for a second and said Emma Her name is Emma Swan.

Emma what a lovely name. How old is Emma? said Gold with a smile. She is 10 and she is upstairs, I can get her for you.

No, I will see her around town, good day and with at he left.

Who was that? Mary Margent turned around and saw Emma standing on the stairs. She looked at the door and back at Emma. Mr Gold, he heard about you and wanted to know your name and how old you are.

Why? Said Emma. I don`t know.

How would you like me to show you around town and later we can get a hot chocolate at Granny`s?

Great. Emma said and she thought she could look for her father.

Mary Margent is showing Emma around Storybrooke when they walk into Mr Gold.

Hello you must be Emma, I heard about you.

Are you enjoying Storybrooke? Yes, it`s a lovely town. I am hoping to meet more people of Storybrooke. Everyone is nice here.

Gold looked at Emma. He knew who Emma is looking for and more important he knew where she could him.

Mary Margent, you still help out at the hospital? Mary Margent nodded, Gold smiled. Maybe Emma could help out today.

Gold looked at Emma and said what do you think Emma. Emma looked up at Mary Margent and said Can we Mary Margent, maybe we could read to them with my storybook. Emma said as she pulled out her storybook from her bag.

Mr Gold saw the storybook and smiled.

That looks like a big book for a little girl, where did you get it? said Gold.

Emma looked down at the book and back at Gold. AWB that was on the letter. I got it when I was in my last group home, they thought it would help me find my parents.

At the Hospital, Mary Margent and Emma walked in and asked one of the nurses if they could read to any of patients and she said there was a coma patient on the second floor they could read to.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Mr Gold walked into his shop after meeting Emma.

He remembers everything, thanks to a little loop hole but he thought he`d remember in 28 years not 10.

The Little girl wants to found her parents and he wants his son, "maybe I could use her to get what I want.

Mary Margent and Emma walked to a back room which had a man in a coma. As soon as Emma saw him she knew that he is her father.

Emma pulled out her storybook and turned to her mother "Mary Margent can we read to him, I think it will help him and he looks lonely.

"Which Story should we start with?" Emma opened the book to the page of when Snow White and Prince Charming meet.

Emma sat on the end of the bed and Mary Margent sat in a chair next to the bed with the storybook on her leap.

Hour later, they got to the end of the story. Emma was hoping her father would wake up.

Emma was sad until he grabbed Mary Margent`s hand. Emma jumped up and down "wake up,wake up".

"Emma , honey he grabbed my hand and that is a big step. Let`s came back tomorrow and read to him more"

Emma nodded and took Mary Margent hand and walked out of the hospital.

The moment they left, Prince Charming woke up and he had all his memories. He heard everything, the story and Emma saying "wake up"

He needed to find Snow and Emma but he didn`t know the town and didn`t know what the Queen had done with Snow but someone must know where she is.

first he needed to get out of this place.

Emma is sitting on her bed looking at her storybook to the page of her father putting her in the wardrobe. "why didn`t he wake up? I want my parents"

Downstairs, there is a knock on the door. Emma runs down the stairs and waited at the button for Mary Margent to open the door.

Mary Margent opened the door to Charming. Emma smiles, "Snow" said Charming

Emma smiled and said "you remember".


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 awake

Charming looked at Snow when at the little girl trying to piece her. Then he saw her eyes, the same ones as Snow`s.

"Emma you found us" Charming said and picking her up. He put Emma down and turned to Snow and said " I know you don`t know me but I can make you remember" and with that he kissed her.

After the kiss, Snow looked at Charming than at Emma and remembered everything.

"Mummy"? Emma said hoping true love kiss had worked. "Emma, you found us".

"You remember". "Yes and now we can be a family." Snow said looking at Charming,

"Mummy , Daddy you are awake but everyone else is cursed. It said I will break the curse at 28 and I am 10, what do we do?"

Just when Mr Gold walks in. Snow remembers who he is and picks Emma up. " what do you want Gold?"

"I see you both remember, your daughter is very much like the both of you. She went looking for you because the book told her all about you"

"I said the curse would break when Emma is 28 not 10 but I didn`t think she would take after her parents so much."

Charming looked at Snow and then at Emma and back at Gold. "How did you remember Gold the storybook wake me up and I wake Snow up with true love kiss? How long have you been awake and how are you awake?"

"You see my dear prince when I asked your lovely wife the name of your daughter. The name was to wake me up when I heard it, so I could make sure your daughter would break the curse when she got here."

Charming step in front of Snow and Emma and said " what do you want now? We are awake but the curse is not broken, what do you want? Why are you here?"

"I am here for your daughter`s help."

Snow and Charming looked at each other and back to Gold. "No, she is just a child. What do you want with her"? said Snow.

"I need her to find someone for me and if you say no, I will put you both of you back under the curse and Emma will go back to the group home she ran away from" Gold said while pulling out a potion.

"Think about it and I will be back in the morning" Gold said as he walked out the door.

Snow looked at Charming and said "what do we do?"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 -What do we do

Snow watched Emma sitting on her bed drawing. Since she wake up from the curse she loved watching Emma but today was different she is thinking of what to do with Rumple.

He wanted Emma to find someone or she and Charming would be under the curse again and Emma would go back to the group home she ran away from.

She walks downstairs and saw Charming in the kitchen making hot chocolate, when he sees her coming he gaves her a mug.

" How`s Emma"? She is happily drawing in her room, she`s amazing little artist. The drawing she is doing is amazing.

Snow went over to her bag and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Charming.

It was a drawing of Emma and her parents. "She draw this a couple of days ago".

Charming looked at the drawing and said "wow this is good."

"This is like the drawings in her book. She to me that she love to draw because in foster homes and group home she could hide away and her drawing would take her somewhere else."

Snow looked at Charming and said " what are we going to do"? "If Emma doesn't go find whoever he wants, she will go back to the group home and we couldn't go get her because he will curse us."

Charming looked at the drawing and back to Snow and said "I have been thinking about this when you were upstairs and if Rumple needs Emma to find this person than one of us or both will go with Emma . She is too young to go out on her own and I am not going to let Emma go with Rumple without one of us."

Just when there was a knock on the door and Snow went to open it to Mr Gold. "Gold what are you doing here? You said we had until tomorrow.

" I came here to say I will be leaving tomorrow and I want Emma to be ready to go"

"Why do you need Emma to find this person?" said Charming.

"Emma knows him and I need Emma to get him to talk to me." Said Gold.

"As Emma is a child and you don`t trust me, I will let you come with Emma but she will get him to talk to me. Go and tell Emma and get ready to go, we will leave at 9".

And with that Gold left, leaving Snow and Charming standing there in the loft.

"I think it is time to tell Emma" Said Snow.

They walked up to Emma`s room and enter and sat down on Emma`s bed. Emma was still drawing this time she was drawing herself with a boy a few years older than her

Snow saw the drawing "that is lovely Emma. Who is the boy in the drawing"?

Emma looked at the mother. " He is a friend when I was younger, he used to look after me in a old foster home.

"Emma you read the stories about Mummy and me and the adventures we had? " " Yes, I love reading about adventures. Why "?

" Mr Gold wants you to help find someone, like when you found mummy and me. We will be with you the whole time. what do you think?" Said Charming.

Emma looked down at her drawing and back at her parents and said "ok I will do it, when do we leave."

Snow and Charming looked at each other and said "tomorrow".

What they didn`t know was that the boy Emma was drawing is the same people Gold wants to find.

 **Note the drawing Emma did of her and her parents I am thinking of drawing, young Emma with her parents. What do you think?**

 **redhoodgirl91 tumblr to see drawing**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 Trip

The next day, Snow white is looking out the window to Storybrooke. The curse is not broken on the rest of Storybrooke but after they little mission to find who Gold needs to find. They will help Emma to break the curse.

Snow turned to Charming who is coming out of they bedroom. I know that look, "what are you worried about"? "I was looking out the window at everyone in Storybrooke. They are still cursed where are awake, we have to help Emma break the curse."

Just then the door opened and Gold walks in. "I hope you are ready, it`s a long drive".

"I will get Emma". Snow said as she walked crossed the room and up the stairs.

"Gold where are we going and why do you need Emma" Charming said.

Snow and Emma are coming down the stairs. "We are going New York, and". Gold turned to Emma.

"Emma when you were six do you remember in the foster home, the boy who saved you from your foster father. He would of been sixteen, he goes by the Neal".

Emma remembers him, she was six and he would keep her safe and he would tell her stories. When he left the, she ran away.

"Should we go" Gold said.

Snow and Emma sat in the back of Gold`s car. Emma hugged her baby blanket." How do can you all leave, what about the curse"? "Don`t worry Emma, we just have to drink a potion and we will can leave and remember how we are."

He pulled out three potions and gave Snow and Charming one each and the three of them drunk the potion.

Few hours later, they stop outside a tall building, "Is this it". Emma said as she looked up at Gold.

"Yes , should we go in".

They started walking when Emma stopped them. "Wait, I should go and talk to him first.

I can get him to talk to you, he told me stories which I know now were true. If you are with me he won`t open the door, please."

Gold looked up at the building and back at Emma. "You have 10 minutes after that I will come in."

Emma turned to her parents. "Mum, Dad stay with Gold I will be safe.

Emma walked into the building and found the apartment and she knock on the door.

The door opened to Neal standing there. "Emma, What are you doing here? Did you run away from the group home again?

No, I found my parents and they are outside with your dad.

The look on his face said all. "Neal what is it?" "Emma, I know everything. I know who you are.

"What, how long have you know who I am and where I came from?" "A week after you came to the foster home a friend of yours came to me and said to keep the safe."

"I don`t have any friends, are you the one who gave me the book". From the look on Neal`s face he didn`t know about the book. " I didn`t send you any book".

Outside, Gold is walking up and down." How long has it been now"? "9 minutes".

Just than the door to the building opened and Emma and Neal walked out.

"It was not easy but I got him to talk to you. Emma said. "She blackmailed me into talking to you, for a 10 year old you know how to blackmail " Emma smiled. " You are the one who stole pop tarts from own foster parents." "You dared me" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- surprise

Emma and her parent are sitting in a cafe near Neal`s apartment. They left to give Gold and Neal some spare.

"So this is New York, it is different " . Charming said as he looked around the cafe.

Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon and said "this is my first time in New York too, I moved around a lot but never here.

Snow and Charming looked at each other. "Emma, where have you been?" Charming said.

Emma looked down at her hot chocolate and back at her parents.

"First it was Boston than Minnesota. Mostly it was Minnesota, I moved there when I was four.

I was there before I want to find you."

" Emma we have been talking, if there is a way to get back to the Enchanted forest would like to go?" Said Snow.

Emma looked at her parents. " I would love to go back, I mean this place is my home but so is the Enchanted forest and I was born there. I would love to live there".

They talked for about a hour when Neal came into the cafe with Gold and sat with them.

"So did you talk, are you coming back to Storybrooke with us?" Emma said.

"Emma, it`s not that easy. There is a lot of history." Said Neal.

"Stay for a week and after a week you can go" said Emma. "Sure, one week".

A few hours later and they got back to Storybrooke and Emma had falling asleep, so Snow picked her up and carried her to bed.

Gold took Neal to Granny`s inn and told him the curse has not broken yet and only the three of them know who they are.

The next day, Emma woke up and she went to look out the window and saw a bird with a broken wing and open the window and healed the bird, they bird through happily away.

Emma knew she could do that, when she was five she was playing in the garden of her foster parent`s house when a bird falls by her. She picks the bird up and heals it and let it fly off.

Emma ran downstairs, her parents are still asleep. Emma walks into the kitchen and she gets a bowl of fruit loops and sits down at the table. Emma opened the book and starts reading.

20 minutes later, Snow comes into the kitchen and sees Emma sitting at the table.

"Emma you are up?" "Yes, is that ok?" "Yes, we are having a lazy day today because we got back later."

Snow got herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table next to Emma who had finished her loop hoops and now reading.

Snow and Emma reading the book, Emma saw her Mother`s cup nearly empty. Emma blinked and the cup filled itself up.

Snow saw the cup filling up and looked at Emma who was smiling.

"Emma, did you do that, you have magic?"

"Yes and Yes. I found out I had magic when I was five when I healed a bird`s wing.

"I think the magic is because I am the product of true love.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9- magic within

Charming walked into the kitchen and saw Snow and Emma sitting at the table. He grabbed a cup of coffee and joined Snow and Emma.

"Good morning lovelies, what are you talking about?" Snow looked at Charming and said" Emma was telling me that she has magic because she is the product of true love . She was five when she found out she has magic".

"Emma, how did you know your magic comes from you being the product of true love?"

"I was walking to the foster home from school when this man came up to me and said he knew who I was and where I came from, he also knew I have magic and that I used magic to save a bird. He told me that I got my magic from you because I am the product of true love. He said I had light magic only if I stay good."

Snow looked at Charming and turned to Emma. " Emma go and get changed and we can go to the park".

Emma hopped off the chair and ran to her room. Snow watched Emma go and turned to Charming and said "She has magic in the land without magic, this is why she is the savior. We have to help her break the curse.

Emma comes running down the stairs and they went off to the park.

In Regina`s office, Regina is looking out the window watching Emma and her parents walk to the park.

"Sweet little family". She heard someone say behind her, she turned and saw Mr Gold standing there.

"What is your real name?" "Rumplestiliskin". "How do you remember"?

"A deal I made for a name and when I heard that name here I remembered everything. The Savior is here and the curse will be break sooner than 28 years."

With that Gold left.

"I have to stop her somehow". She picked and the phone and called someone.

At the park, Emma is playing on the swing and her parents are watching her when Neal comes up to them .

"She is a sweet kid, I am sorry you missed ten years of her life. It is my fault, if I didn`t ran away my father would never have done the curse. I met her when she was five, I had been living in the foster home for a year when she came. She was this little sweet thing and before I age out someone came to me and told me who she is.

The first night she tried to ran away. I stopped her because she had the same look I had when I ran away and I wanted to help her.

"How is everything going with your father Neal"? "I haven`t really talked to my father yet, I have been hiding in my room at Granny`s."

" You Should talk to him, he wants to know you." Snow said as she got up and walked towards Emma.

Later Neal is standing outside Gold`s shop.

At home, Emma is drawing at the kitchen table and her parents are in they room talking,

There was a knock at the door. Snow goes and opens it and there stands Regina and she is holding something.

"I heard you fostered a girl and I wanted to welcome her to Storybrooke and to give you this. " She gave Snow a plate with a apple turnover.

"Thank you, I am sure Emma would love some."

"Well enjoy, hope to see you around."

Regina left and Snow took the turn over and put it on the table and went back into the bedroom.

 **Turn over, who will eat it? Will Neal talk to his father?**

 **I have a art page on tumblr redhoodgirl91**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- No sword, no magic

The next day and Neal is again standing out of Gold`s shop when Emma walks up to him.

"I know it`s hard but you have to talk to him, there must be things you want to tell him. Come on I want to get something that is mine, come with me."

Emma and Neal walked into Gold`s shop.

In the shop, Emma sees what she is looking for and goes to it.

Gold walks out from the back room and sees Emma looking at something and Neal behind her.

"Miss Swan it is nice to see you, what can I help you with today?" "I have come to get my unicorn mobile, mum told me about it and dad told me where it is.". "Emma you really are like your father with your mother chin. You can have the mobile because one it is yours and two you would just take it like the box of pop tarts and the teddy bear".

Emma looked at Neal. "Did you tell him?" "No, I didn`t tell. How do you know about the pop tarts and teddy bear and by the way I gave the teddy bear to Emma and Sarah steal it from her, she steal it back."

"I know all about you Emma from your file I got from your care worker".

Gold took down the mobile and gave it to Emma and Emma left the shop and went home leaving Neal with his father to talk.

Emma walks into her room and hangs the mobile over her bed. Snow watches Emma from the door.

"How does it look Mummy"? "It looks great sweetheart, so Gold just give you the mobile, no deal?"

"Yes, he said I would just take it and daddy said he would go to Gold`s shop with his sword." "Yes, I can see your father doing that".

Snow and Emma walked downstairs, Emma sat at the table and started drawing as Snow looked at the apple turnover.

Charming came out of the bedroom , "Hey where did that come from, he said as he saw the turn over?"

"Regina came over to welcome Emma and gave her this. It `s apple". Snow said as she give him a look.

"Does she know that we remember or that Emma is the savior? " "I don`t know , she knew I fostered Emma but everyone knows that but I don`t know if she knows about you or that we remember or Emma. If she does know what are we going to do?"

"I have a idea". Charming said as he walked out the door.

Emma watched her father leave and turned to her mother. "Where is daddy going?" Snow sat the table. "Let`s just say it is lucky that he doesn`t have his sword. What are you drawing Emma"?

Emma showed her mother the drawing. It is a drawing of the unicorn mobile.

"That is lovely".

At the major`s house, Regina opens the door to Charming. "David, it is nice to see you awake and out of the hospital. How did you wake up from the coma?"

He couldn`t tell if she knew that he remember who he is. "Mary Margent and her foster daughter Emma read to me from a book Emma has."

Regina said this under her breath but Charming heard it. "That little savior". Charming tried to hide a smile but Regina saw. "You remember, how do you remember? "Emma, she is a amazing girl for a 10 year old. So what are you going to do you don`t have magic here." "I might not have magic but you don`t have your sword".

 **What is going to happen? How is the curse going to break?**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 True Love

"I don`t need a sword because I know Emma will break the curse and everyone will remember and you will lose".

Snow looked at the drawing Emma did. "Emma this is amazing, Is this something you would like to do when you`re older"?

"I have never thought about it but if I can I would like to."

Half hour later, Emma still drawing at the kitchen table and is Snow on the bed in the thinking. It`s Emma`s birthday next week and Snow wants to throw Emma a party but with the town still cursed and Regina could stop them, She is not sure if she could throw a party but at that moment something is going to happen that will change all of that.

Emma looks up from her drawing and sees the turnover and walks to it and picks it up and takes a bite out of it.

A second later Snow walks out of the bedroom and sees Emma on the floor with the turnover in her hand. Emma, no. I can` t lose you.

At Regina`s house, Charming looked at his phone at the message Snow sent. "You did this" "What are you talking about"? "Emma, she ate the turnover you gave Snow. I have to go to the hospital". He ran out of the house and Regina want to see Gold.

At the hospital, Emma is laying on a bed with doctors and nurses around her. "Come on Emma wake up".

Charming runs into the room. "What happened"? "Emma ate the turnover, what do we do?"

"Gold, we need Gold."

Snow called Rudy to come and watch Emma, as they ran to Gold`s shop.

At Gold`s shop, Snow and Charming walked into the shop and saw Regina talking with Gold. "Gold will need your help." "Yes, poor little savior. No worry I have something I have been saving for a raining day". Charming remembered. "You said that to me years ago." "I was hoping your daughter would be the one here but things happen."

Gold turned to Regina "your majesty is our friend here." "You hid it with her"? "No, in her".

"Who are you talking about?"

Gold turned to Snow, "did your husband tell you what you did before he saved you from the sleeping curse." "Yes, the potion you got him to put in a dragon." "Yes, I took hair from both of you and made a potion, and when I created the dark curse I put on bit on the scroll." Snow thought for a moment, " that is why Emma is the savior." "Yes she is the product of true love, the most powerful magic in all the realms".

"How did we save her?" "By getting the potion using this". Gold opened the box in front of him and inside is Charming`s sword.

At the hospital, Snow and Charming around the bed. "We are going to save you".

Outside the library, Regina is waiting for them. "It is about time".

They walk into the library and over to the elevator, Regina opens it. "Get in and I will lower you down and before for you say it I have to work it from up here."

Snow looked at Charming "I will stay up here, you saved me and I know you will save Emma and I need to watch her."

Charming looked at the dragon and shouted "hey" and throw the sword to the centre on the dragon.

Secord later the dragon is gone and left the egg. he went pick it up.

The elevator got half way to the top and stop. "Snow, Regina what happened. " "David, you got it"? "Gold, what are you doing here"? "Where is Snow and Regina?" "Snow went to the hospital and Regina left and she broke the elevator, throw the potion up and climb up".

"No, I can do both." He said as he started climbing.

"No, throw the potion up, you can trust me." Charming throw the potion up to Gold and Gold left.

Charming climbed to the top and saw Regina tied up. "Regina, Where is Snow". He said as he untied her.

"She got a phone call from the hospital, am sorry it`s Emma."

They got to the hospital but it was too late. Snow and Charming walked to the bed with Emma laying in it crying. "We love you Emma" and they both kiss her on forehead and a burst of light come and Emma wake up. "I love you too."

Everyone in the hospital stop what they were doing and looked at the family. "Mum Dad what happened"?

The blue fairy walked up to them and said "the curse you broke it, true love kiss" and when turned to Regina and said "If I was you I would find a place to hide". Regina ran out of the room.

Snow and Charming hugged Emma.

In Gold`s shop, Gold takes the potion out of the egg and hears someone coming into the shop, thinking it`s Neal he hide the potion. The person comes in the back room and he turns around to see it`s Belle.

"Belle, you`re alive." "Yes, someone free me and told me to come here and tell you Regina locked me away." "She did this to you"? Belle nodded. "Came I have to do something.".

Rumple takes belle to the well and dropped the potion down it. " What are you doing"? "Just bringing something that is lost."

A purple cloud comes out of the well.

Back at the hospital, Emma looks out the window. "Mum Dad something bad is coming". They ran over to Emma and hug her as the purple cloud goes over the whole town.

 **Curse broken, the next one will be Emma`s birthday and when Halloween.** **I love Halloween and think it be fun to do a Storybrooke Halloween.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Happy Birthday

Snow and Charming and Emma walked to Granny`s and met up with Granny and Rudy. Rudy saw Snow. "Snow" ! "Red"! Snow and Red hugged while Charming and Granny hugged and they switched.

Red saw Emma next to the mother and said "Emma". Emma nodded, Red went and hugged her.

While Red hugged Emma, the dwarfs walked up to them and Snow hugged them all.

"So you curse is broken?" "Yes it is ." " What was the cloud"? "Magic". They heard someone say, they turned to see it`s the blue fairy.

"Magic, you're the blue fairy can you do something magic?" "Sorry Emma, I don`t have my wand or fairy dust." "Wait Emma, as in your daughter. I thought you said she would return in 28 years, how long have we been cursed?"

Charming stood behind Emma. "Yes, this is Emma our daughter. She is 10. We have been cursed for 10 years"

Emma thought for a second, she remembered Neal telling her stories which she knows now are true. Neal told her about his father and magic and she knew she had to find him.

Emma ran off to Granny`s inn to Neal`s room. Before Snow and Charming saw that Emma is gone Archie comes running towards them. "Great I found you I need your help, Dr Whale and other people are going after Regina to kill her. You have to stop her."

Snow looked around and couldn`t see Emma. "Charming Emma is not we have to find her". "You go find Emma and take her home and I will take everyone else to Regina`s, she does have her magic back.

At Granny`s, Emma runs to Neal` room and knocks on the door. "Neal are you in there, I need to talk to you?" Neal opens the door. " Emma, what are you doing here?" "Magic is here and I remembered you told me about your dad and magic and I wanted to know if you` re ok". "That is sweet and am fine. Now let`s get you back to your parents."

Outside Granny`s, Neal starts walking Emma home when Snow comes running to Emma. "Emma I`ve been looking for you everywhere." "Sorry mum I wanted to make sure Neal was ok." "That is nice of you. Now let`s go home and I will make you some hot coco with cinnamon.

At home, Emma and Snow and enjoining a nice cup of hot coco with cinnamon at the kitchen table when Charming comes home.

"Regina is in a cell at the sheriff office for everyone safety." He sat next to Snow at the table. "So I heard it`s someone`s birthday in a week." He said as he looked at Emma.

Emma looked at dad. "You want to celebrate my birthday?" "Yes we do, we missed 10 years of birthdays we want to made this birthday special."

A week later the day before Emma`s birthday, Emma is in her room drawing and Snow is wrapping presents.

"Emma told me that last year on her birthday she had a cupcake with a star candle and she wished her next birthday to be different. That is why I want to make this birthday special.".

Charming sat at the table with Snow, "Emma`s birthday is going to be very special with all the work you have done." They smiled and Charming looked down at the presents. "That remains me I have to get something I will be back". Charming left and Snow finished wrapping the presents.

Emma`s birthday, Snow and Charming walk into Emma`s room. Snow sits on the bed, "Wake up sweetheart, happy birthday." Emma opens her eyes and saw her mum and dad and remembers it is her birthday.

Emma got up and jumped up and down on her bed and shouted it my birthday.

Sometime later they walked to Granny`s for Emma`s party.

In Granny`s,

Emma started opening her presents, Rudy and Granny gave her stuffed wolf, Ella and Thomas gave her a stuffed unicorn, the dwarfs gave her a book of folk tales, her parents gave her a sketch book and paints, a red leather jacket, a beautiful necklace, the blue fairy gave Emma a spell book to help her learn her magic.

she loves all of her presents but she loves the jacket and sketch book more. She had hand-me-downs at the group home so she never had her own jacket or sketch book.

She sat in a booth eating chocolate cake while wearing the jacket and drawing everyone at the party.

By the end of the party, Emma fell asleep in the booth wearing the new jacket and hugging her wolf and unicorn she called wolfie and Hope.

Snow and Charming carried Emma home and put her to bed.

 **Happy Birthday to Emma. next it is Halloween with a Halloween party and Gold is up to something. what should Emma dress up as for Halloween?**

 **check out my page on redbubble redhoodgirl** **and etsy redhoodgirl**

 **please can you look at my page on redbubble I have captain swan, princess Emma, swan believer and lot more. redhoodgirl91 tumblr for my artwork.**

 **can you look all the sites, I love drawing and I am better at it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Happy Halloween**

The night before Halloween Snow and Charming are sitting on the coach with Emma in the middle of them watching Hocus Pocus. Emma has watched it lots of times, this is the first time for her parents.

This is Storybrooke first Halloween since the curse broke, So Emma wanted to show her parents what Halloween is all about and Hocus Pocus shows what Halloween really is and it`s one of Emma`s favourite films.

They got to the bit when the kids trick the witches into the Kiln at the school. Emma jumped up and down.

After the film ended Emma had fallen asleep. Snow and Charming went to fix supper.

"She looks so sweet when she sleeps". They looked over at Emma sleeping on the couch.

"You taking Emma to the Halloween party at the school?" "Yes, after I take her trick or treating. What to come? I know you are helping with the Sheriff but Emma would love you to came. " "I will try, what is Emma going as"?

"Emma is thinking of going as a witch or a cat or a superhero. Emma told me when she has five her foster mother take her and her foster brother trick or treating and her foster mother dressed her up as a princess with a pink dress she hated, I want Emma to wear something she wants to wear."

Charming walks over to Emma`s storybook and turns to a page to when they met. "I think she should go as this person". he said as he pointed at the picture, Snow walked to him and saw the picture. "I think she would look cute with a bow and arrow." Well, I think she would look cute with a sword". What they didn`t know was that Emma is listening to the whole thing.

At that moment Gold is in his shop looking at something very bad, he is going to use on Regina. Belle told him everything. He heard the bell on the door and quickly hide the idea.

Belle walked into the back room. "Rumple there you are". They kiss. "I have some great news, I was helping at the school for the Halloween and I was telling Snow how much I love reading and she said I could open the library that has been closed for years."

"That sounds lovely. Belle have you got plan tomorrow because I have to do something and as it is Halloween I want you stay safe."

"Snow asked if I would like to go with her and Emma trick or treating and then to the school, she knows I am new being locked away so she thought it be a good way to meet everyone."

Gold need Belle to be safe because he is going to bring a monster to Storybrooke on Halloween to get a queen.

Halloween, Emma is in her room getting ready. she has not told her parents what she is going as. Yesterday she called her aunt Red and asked her to get what she needed.

Emma got her outfit on and went downstairs to show her parents.

Emma got downstairs, "mum dad do you like my costume." Emma is wearing clothes like her parents worn in the Enchanted Forest with a bow and arrow and a sword.

Snow and Charming turned around to Emma and saw Emma`s outfit. "I am both of you, I couldn`t pick which of you to go as, so I am both.

Emma`s outfit is half her mother`s bandit outfit and the other half her father`s outfit.

"We should get going, we have to pick up Belle and Ella and Alexander." Snow said. "I will meet you at the school, I have to go to the Sheriff station to check something first."

At the Sheriff station, Regina sitting in a cell when Rumple walked in. "Hello dearie, looks like you are having some trouble. Magic is different here. "

"What are you doing here?" "Belle, I know what you did to her and now you are going to pay". He took something out of his pocket and showed Regina. "You know what this is?"

"Wraith amulet." "Yes and the mark on someone the wraith with came for you." He grabbed her arm and marked her with the amulet.

The streets of Storybrooke, Alexander is dressed up as this world Cinderella. "You look lovely Alexander just like your mother." "It was Thomas`s idea. "

In the forest, Gold is walking to the wall and puts the amulet on the side with his dagger. "The dark one summons you." Just than a wraith appeared out of the amulet. "You know what to do".

The wraith went off looking for the mark.

Emma and Alexander stood at the house of Rapunzel. "trick or treat"! They shouted when the door opened. "Aww you look sweet, here take some candy". "Thank You."

After going around all the houses, they headed to the school for the Halloween party.

At the Sheriff station, Charming walks in to check everything . "Hello Sheriff, I thought you would be with your wife and daughter on this day. " "I am I want to check on things here and it was a good idea I saw Gold leaving, what did he want?"

"He told me magic is different thing and he marked me." She showed him her hand. "Sucks to be you and Emma can do magic. Well I`ve be seeing you. He left leaving Regina alone.

At the school, Emma and Alexander are having fun with all the games in the school hall. Alex enjoyed bobbing for apples, Emma just watched Alex bob for apple.

Into the party Charming joined them and the lights went out and everyone scream. Snow and Charming got everyone to calm down when a wraith came into the school looking for the mark and went out.

"What the hell was that?" "I have a good idea where it came from".

Snow and Charming ran to the Sheriff station after telling everyone to stay in the school hall and they asked Ella to watch Emma.

Snow and Charming run into the Sheriff station to see the wraith taking Regina`s soul. Charming throws a chair at the wraith but the wraith throws him back. Snow takes spray bottle and lighter and using it on the wraith and it flies away.

"What was that"? "A wraith, Gold send it and it will came back, I have been marked." "What are we going to do"?Snow said. "We have to send it something it to another land, own land. I have something I can make a portal but my magic, I can`t get my magic to work here in this land but there is someone who can use magic."

Regina looked at Snow and Charming and they knew who she was talking about. "No, not Emma she is too young." "I can`t get my magic to work we need Emma`s magic." "Why , if it`s takes your soul than it will go away." "Great go and tell that to your daughter, that she can pick who to save."

"No, we are going to help her it is the right thing to do. Charming go and get Emma. I will stay and watch Regina."

Charming left and Regina said to Snow "thank you". Snow turned to Regina and said "I did this because it is the right thing to do but If Emma gets hurt I will hurt you 10 times more." "There is the Snow White I remember."

Couple minutes later, they walk into the council hall and Regina puts the hat on the floor and Charming lit the brooms.

Snow went eye level with Emma and said "Emma, you know what you have to do. You don`t have to do this if you don`t want to." "I want to mum, I want to use my magic to help."

Charming give Snow a boom on fire and Emma sat on the floor with the hat in front of her.

The wraith came flying into the room, Snow and Charming kept the wraith busy until Emma could open a portal.

Emma opened a portal just as the wraith pushed passed her parents. Emma used her magic to push the wraith into the portal but the wraith caught her leg and pulled her into the portal.

"Nooo"." Shouted her parents. "Am not losing her again" Snow said as she jumped into the portal. "Neither am I". Charming said as he jumped into the portal and after him the portal closed.

 **Happy Halloween. I hope you all have a nice Halloween. I am dressing up as a witch and going to watch a horror film.**

 **I hope you like.**

 **Hocus Pocus is a really good film for Halloween**

 **what is your favourite costume you wore for Halloween? Me, a witch. my own witch outfit I came up with.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wrote half a page and lost it**

chapter 14-Enchanted Forest

In the Enchanted Forest after Philip wake Aurora.

Philip and Aurora are talking when Mulan saw the ground shake and a portal opened up and a wrath and three people came out and hit the ground hard.

Emma laid in the middle of her parents on the ground.

Mulan went up to the unconscious people and Aurora and Philip joined her.

Before anyone could say anything, Emma wake up.

"Mum, Dad. Wake up".

Emma looked up at the people watching her.

"Who are you, Where am I?"

Aurora walked closer to Emma. "My name is Aurora, this is Philip and Mulan. What is your name sweetheart".

"My name is Emma. Aurora, your sleeping beauty."

Aurora smiled. "Yes, I am. Who are your parents?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming. We were in a place called Storybrooke and am the savior."

Half hour later after Snow and Charming woke up. They headed to the safe Haven.

Safe haven.

Snow and Charming met a friend they have not seen for years and someone they are not happy to see.

Snow and Charming sat around a table with Lancelet talking while Aurora took Emma to play with some toys.

"We have to find a way home to Storybrooke." Charming said.

"I wish I could help but there are no magic beans."

Snow looked at Emma and remember a portal they can use. "I may know a portal we can use."

Charming and Lancelet looked at Snow but before they could say anything Snow speak.

"I don`t want to say anything with Cora nearby.."

"So you just wake up from a sleeping curse and you have no idea about the dark curse" Emma said as she played with a toy.

"Yes I was. Emma what is the other world like"?

"The first ten years of my life were not good, my parents were cursed and I was in the foster system until someone gave me a storybook and I found my parents and broke the curse."

Snow walked up to Emma and Aurora. "Emma, we`re going now, there is a way to get home. Aurora are you coming too?"

"Yes, I`ve been asleep far too long. If I can help I would like too."

Half way into the journey. "Mummy, where are we going. Emma asked.

Snow picked Emma up. "Well sweetheart we are going home".

At the castle.

Snow, Charming and Emma walked into Emma`s nursery. They left Aurora, Mulan and Philip in the great hall.

"I`ve never thought I see this place, it`s your nursery Emma". Snow said as she picked up a teddy

bear.

"I lived here".

Snow and Charming look at each other with sad in they eyes. "Not even one night."

Emma saw the wardrobe. "I saw a picture of this in my book." Emma said as she walked to the wardrobe.

Snow walked up to Emma, who is now sitting by the wardrobe. "We put you in here when the curse was coming to save you. I was supposed to go with you but you came early. "

"How does this work"? Emma said.

"We need magic".

"Maybe I can help". Lancelet said as he entry the room. "This is the portal that will take you home."

"Yes, the same Emma went through to escape the dark curse. We just need magic."

"Lucky am here, I have some fairy magic that will work. I want to help you get back to Storybrooke."

Snow thought for a moment and remembered she didn`t tell him the name. She pulled the sword and pointed it at Lancelet.

"Snow what are you doing it`s Lancelet. "

"No, we didn`t tell him the name Storybrooke was the place we wanted to go to. We just said Home. Who are you?"

A Secord later Lancelet is gone and Cora stood in his place.

"What happen to Lancelet."

"I killed him a while ago."

Cora throw Snow and Charming against the wall. "Now it is your turn".

Emma stood in front of Cora.

"Stop, don`t hurt my parents."

"Oh dear, a lesson to learn love is weakness".

Emma`s hand glow. "No, it`s strength." And Emma made Cora go flying into a wall.

Cora got up and throw fire ball that the wardrobe and magical disappeared.

Aurora, Philip and Mulan entry the room .

"What`s going on"?

Snow and Charming told them what happened and Aurora and Philip and Mulan said they would help the family find a way home. Aurora, Philip and Mulan left the room, Snow and Charming were about to but turned to see Emma on the floor holding a teddy bear.

Snow and Charming go to Emma and sit in-between of her.

"Emma, we have to go now."

"I know but this is my room, can I take something to remember this place."

"Yes, you can dear."

Emma picked up a teddy bear off the floor and walked out of the room followed by her parents.

 **Name the Emma`s teddy bear. What should Emma name the bear.**

 **redhoodgirl instergram**


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 Beanstalk

After leaving the castle they got back to the safe heaven but Cora got to the heaven first and killed everyone.

Emma found one of the toys she was playing with and goes to pick it up, when she sees a young boy hiding under a table.

"You can come out, no one is going to hurt you. My name is Emma. What `s your name"?

The boy came out from under the table. My name is Killian Jones.

He told them his stories and that he spied on Cora and knows where she is going. He told them about a magical compass that can help them get home.

They all left the safe heaven and starting walking.

sometime later

"Here we are" Killian said as he pointing to the beanstalk.

"A beanstalk, like in Jack and the beanstalk". Emma looked at Killian and Aurora and Mulen.

It`s a story, I read when I was younger back in the group home."

David looked at his wife and daughter and they new friends. "Well just start climbing".

Killian stopped him. "Wait mate there is one problem. There is a spell stopping anyone climbing up."

"So how do we get the compass then? Aurora said.

"With this". Killian pulled out three leather bracelets and put on one. "This bracelet with let you go through the magic."

Killian gave one to Emma. "Want to go on a adventure Swan".

Emma took the bracelet from Killian with a smile.

"No! No!" Said both parents.

"Sorry mate, love but Emma has magic and we could use some up there`

".

"Fine but I am going with you". Said David as he walked to Killian and took the last bracelet from Killian ."

David turned to his wife. "I will keep Emma safe". they kissed. he turned back to Emma and Killian .

Emma walked over to her mother and hugged her.

The three of them starting climbing.

David looked at Kalian and said "I am watching you."

 **please go look at my redbubble page redhoodgirl please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- the climb

Killian, Emma and David are half way up the beanstalk. Killian watching Emma and David watching Killian.

Emma saw Killian watching her. " What are you looking at"?

"You, book open."

"I am not a open book, you don`t know me." Emma said.

Killian looked over at David who is still watching him. "Am watching you pirate."

At the button of the beanstalk Snow stands by the beanstalk when Mulan and Aurora join her.

"They will be fine, I heard stories about how you guys fought the Evil Queen." Aurora said. Snow looked at her, "Oh I am not worry about that. I am worry _about Charming with Killian. I saw him watching Killian. We might on missed her first steps but I think he is going to scary her future boyfriends."_

 _At the top of the beanstalk. The three of them got to the top and Killian saw that Emma cut her hand._

 _"Your hand it`s cut". Killian said._

 _Emma looked at her hand and said "oh it`s nothing". "No, it`s not." He grabbed her hand and took a bit of cloth off his jacket and wrapped the cloth around Emma` s hand which has a cut in the middle on the inside._

 _Emma saw a tattoo of a ship with the name Liam on his arm. "Who Liam"?_

 _Killian looked at the tattoo. "My brother, he loved the sea and the Jolly Roger. That was before the Dark one killed him."_

 _"I have a tattoo." Emma showed her flower tattoo. "My old foster brother did it for me, I don`t know why I chose the flower I used to doddle the flower when I was little."_

 _David saw the flower and knew the flower is the same one as the coat from they castle._

 _"I know where the flower is from ." he said as Emma and Hook looked over at him._

 _"The flower is on the coat from the castle your mother and me lived in and where you were born. When was the first time you draw the flower?"_

 _"When I was four I had this dream and I was in this room and on the wall was this flower and I like it, so the next day I drew it."_

 _Emma went up to her dad and hugged him. "In a way you and mum were with me. Dad. Now let`s go get the compass and go home"._

 _Killian and David followed behind Emma. " Mate, I saw the look you had when she was talking about her tattoo. What did you do?"_

 _"A young witch put a spell on Emma. So she would know where she belongs."_

 _In Storybrooke, A young girl sits at a table looking into a bowl with water in front of her. This is the witch that put the spell on Emma and she is watching them. There is more to the spell she put on Emma._

 _At Gold` shop. The witch walks in and sees Gold`s fixes something. "Hello Rumple, I need your help."_

 _Gold stopped what he was doing. "I told you that spell was dangerous but he wanted to help them, fix it yourself."_

 _"Rumple I was trying to help that girl which I did but I think something else happened."_

 _ **The witch is someone I made up for the story.**_


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17 -The witch

In Storybrooke

The witch is walking to her shop Wicca life. Under the curse she was Chloe Wicca, she was just a girl, who had lost anything.

There is a reason she wanted to help Snow and Charming. She lost her family when she was younger before she came into her magic.

Enchanted Forest, top of the bean stock

Emma walked a head of Killian and David who were still talking. "Who was the witch"?

Flashback in the Enchanted Forest before the curse

 _Snow White in the garden of the castle looking at all the flowers when a hooded figure appears to her._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The hooded figure pulls the hood down to show the young witch. "My name is Tally and I want help."_

 _They walked in the garden and Tally tells her story and what she can do to help._

 _"Why do you want to help?" "I had a family but I lost them and I couldn`t do anything to save them. When I found out that am a witch, I wanted to help a family because no one help me not when I lost my family or when I found out about bring a witch. I want to help someone who needs help."_

 _"How can you help"._

 _"I can do a spell on the child so she will always know where she belongs, with the curse coming anything can happen."_

 _"When do you want to do the Spell?"_

 _"Tomorrow is a full moon it`s the perfect time for the spell, meet me here at night fall."_

 _"Thank you Tally."_

 _Tally left Snow and went to the dungeon where Rumple is kept. She had her hood on again._

 _"Dark one, I think we should talk don`t you."_

 _Rumple got up from the bed. "Well I was wondering when you would come here. What can I do for you today Tally"._

 _"I need the spell."_

 _"The spell, Sorry dearie can`t help. That spell is to dangerous and the cost is too high. Why do you need it."_

 _"I want to help a Princess, I had a vision and it` s not good and the Princess might be on her own in the other world."_

 _"Princess Emma". Tally looked down at the ground. "Yes, how did you know?"_

 _"Dearie I can see the future. I will give you the spell if you tell me why you really want to help them."_

 _Tally thought for a moment and said "In the vision the look on her face was the same I had when my family died I don`t want that look on anyone."_

 _Rumple gave Tally the spell. "Be careful dearie if it goes wrong don`t come crying to me."_

Storybrooke in Gold`s shop

Tally stood in the middle of the shop. Gold stood in front of her. "I told you that spell was dangerous but you wanted to help them."

"When I casted the spell I wanted her to have a dream of her childhood room in the castle so she knew where she belonged, which it did worked a bit too well because she has a tattoo but that` s not the worst, a great darkness is coming to Storybrooke."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

David and Killian stood at the top of the beanstalk, Emma had gone off a head of them.

"This Tally witch person, why did she want to help?"

"She is a young witch who lost her family when she was younger and wanted to help, so Emma would know where she belonged but I got the feeling there was something she was not telling us."

Flashback

 _After meeting with the witch, Snow goes and find her husband to tell me what Tally told her._

 _She found him in his office._

 _"Charming, I got news. A young Witch came to me, she wants to put a spell on Emma so she will always know where she belongs."_

 _"Snow, what! A Spell on Emma."_

 _"Charming, she said it`s safe. She had a visions and she know about the curses and she doesn't want another family broke apart. She told me before she find out that she was a witch, she lost her family and she doesn`t want that to happen with Emma."_

present

" Dad, are you coming". Emma shouted back at them. "We`re be right there sweetheart."

"Snow was worried about Emma and the curse. We did it for her but when we`re back in Storybrooke I am going on a witch hunt."

How do you know she is in Storybrooke?"

"She told Snow her story and that she lived in a cabin a few miles away, she was in the Enchanted Forest when the curse. Come on Emma is waiting for us."

They walked to where Emma is.

In Storybrooke

Tally goes into Gold`s shop. "Hello little witch, what can I do for you today."

"I did another reading and I saw that a great darkness is coming and that Emma is in danger and it` s not the spell I did. It`s what you did."

Back in the Enchanted forest.

Emma waited by a big door for her father and Killian. Emma seems them coming.

"You took your time."

"Killian was telling me about life on the Jolly Roger".

Emma looked at her father then Killian knowing they are hiding something. "Mulan gave me poppy seeds she told me that it can put the Giant to sleep." Emma said as she pulled a small bag out of a bag.

Emma stood on a statue near a door where the Giant is in. "You ready Swan." Killian said holding a big stick. He went to a shield and starting hitting it. "Hey anyone home". Bang bang.

The ground starting to shake and the doors opened and the Giant came out and Emma throw the poppy seeds at the Giant and he want down.

"Dad, Killian."

"We`re fine".

"Swan I think we make a good team."

"Let`s go and find that compass.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Dream world

After getting the compass which Emma proved how much she is like her parents and befriend the giant and going back down the bean struck. They set up camp after walking for a couple miles. Aurora slept, Mulan teaching Emma and Killian sword fighting and Snow and David sat talking and watching Emma.

"She has a tattoo on her wrist of the flower from the castle." He said as he looked at Snow. "The spell Tally put on Emma so she would know where she belongs ended up being a tattoo on Emma`s wrist."

"I don`t understand the spell was to help Emma know where she belonged how did it end up being a tattoo."

"I don`t know but I know the witch Tally is in Stroybrooke and I think we should have a little chat with the little witch."

Snow saw the look in his eye. "Charming I know that look, she was trying to help. Let`s hear her out."

In the dream world, Aurora has been going in to the dream world since she woke up from the sleeping curse but this time it`s different someone else is in there with her.

She saw the other person in the corner of the room. "Hello, who are you?

The girl stood up and she`s the witch. "My name is Tally.

Aurora woke up and shouted for Snow.

Everyone ran to Aurora. "It`s ok, it`s just a bad dream."

"No this time it was different there was this girl and she said her name was Tally."

Snow and David looked at each other. Mulan saw the look. "What is it?"

"The room you were in is real, I`ve been in there after I woke from the sleeping curse. I didn`t tell you it was real because I didn`t want to worry you. The girl Tally do you think you could send her a message."

"I think so why".

"I know someone we could ask for help." 

In the dream world.

Aurora told Tally what Snow told her. "You want me to ask Rumple how to stop the Evil Queen`s mother. "

Storybrooke in Gold`s shop

"What am I doing here"? Said Regina.

"I went into the dream world and meet Aurora and she told me the Charmings need Rumple`s help and she is your mother and it is your fault that the Charmings are in the Enchanted Forest. They want to know how to stop Cora."

Dream world

Tally is waiting for Aurora to come to her. Rumple told her what to tell Aurora.

Seconds later Aurora appeared in the room. "Tally are you here. "

"Yes, Aurora. Rumple told me to tell you to go to the his old cell, he said squid ink will stop Cora, he has some in his cell. "

"Thank you, how are you here? Were you under a sleeping curse?"

Tally looked down and back up to Aurora. "I`m a witch and sometimes I go into the dream world to think and with a spell I can bring my family here. They died when I was young.

You should go but if you need me I will be here for another hour. Send a message to Snow and Charming tell them to come and see me when they get back to Storybrooke."

Enchanted Forest

Aurora told them what Tally told her and they started walking towards Rumple`s cell. But what they didn`t see was that Cora is watching them.

 **Hope you this chapter. I might up ahead in the next chapter .**

 **I want to do this painting but I am stuck with two. young Emma Swan tougher than the rest or Charming family from awake. which should I do?**

 **Do you have any idea for another you would like me to do?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-compass and home

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell. We haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the savior."

He knew?" Emma Said.

"It was prophesized. Come on, let`s go find the compass".

After a few minutes of looking with no luck.

"The squid ink – it's not here." Aurora said. "Gold said we would find it."

" Well, was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink? Mulan said.

"No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact." Snow said

" How'd he keep from going crazy? Said Emma.

Aurora finds a piece of paper tucked into the wall. " He didn't."

" What is it?" Said Killian. "Is that a message?" Said Emma. "Yes. And I think it's for you." Aurora said handing Emma the paper. "Why would you think… That." Emma looked at the scroll which had 'Emma' is written over and over again, and nothing else.

Just then the bars hit the ground hard. Killian, David and Mulan ran to the bars and tried to get it up again with no luck.

Try all you like, if Rumple couldn`t get out neither can you". Cora said coming out of dark and magical taking the compass.

"I would love to stay but I have to go to Storybrooke." She left.

Emma sat in the corner of the cell studying the scroll. "What does this mean?"

"He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse. "

Aurora found a entry bottle. "There was ink. Not anymore."

Emma can`t stand being locked up ever since she was five and her foster dad locked her in the cupboard.

Snow sat down next to Emma. "Emma, what`s wrong talk to me?" "It`s just I hate being locked up since I was five my foster dad locked me up for breaking a plate."

"Oh Emma." Snow said as she hugged Emma.

Emma put her head on Snow`s lap and closed her eyes.

Dream world

 _Emma stood in her would be nursery. Her parents walk in holding a unicorn mobile, she has seen in Gold`s shop and they hang the mobile up over the crib and leave the room._

 _"Wait, where am I?"_

 _"I think I can help you with that?"_

 _Emma turned around to see Tally standing by the wardrobe. "You`re dreaming. I met your parents before you were born. I put a spell on you so you would always know where you belong. I lost my family when I was younger. But the spell didn`t work the way it was might to. You should of come here when you slept but you ended up getting a tattoo of a flower on your parents crest."_

 _Tally showed Emma the coat of arms._

 _"who are you?" "My name is Tally, am a witch. I wanted to help you because I lost my family and for a time I was lost until I heard about you and the curse."_

 _Tally walked over to the mobile. "This is lovely, I`ve seen this in Gold`s shop. I know you are tripped in the cell. I visit Rumple when he was in the cell and I saw him write something and he said he wanted to remember something. I think he wrote it in the ink._

 _You should go now and when you close your eyes you will come here."_

Emma woke up and walked to the bars and bowed the ink off the scroll and onto the bars. Seconds later a hole appeared.

"Emma, you did it."

They all ran off and got to the lake just as Cora was about to jump in. Snow fired a bow and hit the compass out of Cora`s hand.

Emma goes running to get it. Emma found the compass just as Cora magically appeared in front of her.

"Give me the compass".

"No"! Before anyone could do anything a white light pushed Cora away.

"Emma, you did it." Everyone run to her.

"Let`s go home." Everyone jumped into the portal.

 **The next chapter is different. You are going to find out about Tally. Should Aurora and Mulan go with to Storybrooke?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Tally

Storybrooke

Tally sits in the kitchen at the table looking at photos.

A different land. A little girl about 10 is playing in the garden when her older brother and sisters come over. This is Tally.

Her brother courts to twenty and Tally and her sisters go and hide. Tally runs into the house and hide in a cupboard. She always hide in the cupboard when they play hide and seek

There was a knock at the door. Her father goes to open it to a man with a scar on his cheek. He man kills her father using athame.

Just as her father hit the ground her mother and brother and sisters who her brother found first comes into the hall.

The man kills her mother and goes over to her brother who tells the sisters to ran. They ran into the same room Tally is hiding in.

The man killed her brother and walked into the room. He kills her sisters and walks back out of the room.

Tally thinking the man was gone runs out of the cupboard to her sister when the man comes back into the room and see Tally kneeing by the sister.

"Why did you do this?"

"I did this because there is great power and I can`t let any of you accept it."

He throw the athame at Tally but a white light stopped it from hitting her.

"No it`s too late". And with that he ran out of the house.

18 years later, Tally goes to the Enchanted Forest. she heard stories of a pirate called Captain Hook who wanting revenge. Tally thought he could help her.

Tally saw a young boy on the Jolly Roger. "aren't you a bit young to be a captain?" My brother was the captain before he was killed and I become captain

After two years on the Jolly Roger one night Tally was on top deck when she had a vision of something dark coming and a young girl in the middle of it.

The next day, Tally left the Jolly Roger. Hook told her about a powerful man with very powerful magical objects.

That night she broke into the castle but got caught by the Dark one.

"Well what do we have here?"

He caught her by a cupboard with some powerful magical objects and potions. "Well you see". Tally tried to magic herself out but something is stopping her.

"Sorry dearie I can`t let you go. Who are u?"

"Emily my name is Emily".

She lie because Hook told her the dark one is dangerous. So she used her sister`s name.

"No it`s not. Tally".

"How do you know?" "I deal with names. Now what I can help you with little witch." 

"I am powerful witch but I need a powerful magical object to kill the man who killed my family and a pirate who I was staying with on his ship who two years told me that you have a powerful magical object I can use to kill him."

Rumple thought for a moment. "Let`s make a deal. I will let you have that and you stay here and tell me anything about your powers. Do we have a deal."

After a year of staying in the Dark one`s castle, Tally left. Her time in the castle, she showed Rumple what she could do.

Tally made a friend who was the maid at the castle after she made a deal to save her home. her name is Belle.

After leaving the castle she walked in the nearest village and word broke out that the Evil Queen is going to cast a dark curse. Tally remembered the vision she had on the Jolly Roger and thought this must be the darkness that is coming.

Tally saw a woman selling flowers and walked up the her. "Miss, what happened?"

"The Evil Queen crashed Snow White and Prince Charming`s wedding and is planning to cast dark curse that will take anyone to a different land."

Tally found a cabin just outside of town and two months she studied over every magical book she had trying to find a way to stop the curse. The funny thing is Tally forgot all the man who killed her family.

Another two months later, Tally found a spell not to stop the curse but to let someone know where they belong.

She put on a cloak and the hood up and left the cabin.

She got to the Royal Castle and found a back gate to the garden . Tally saw Snow by the flowers.

Tally walked up the her. She pulled her hood down.

"My name is Tally. Am a witch and I think I can help." Tally and Snow walk the garden and Tally told her about the spell.

After leaving Snow, Tally goes to the dungeon where Rumple is.

When she gets to the dungeon, she sees him write something over and over again a name "Emma".

"Why are you writing that?"

"Just something I want to remember. What do you what little witch."

"I been studying magical books and I found a spell that can help the princess know where she belongs but I don`t have the whole spell you do."

"If you know why I have the spell, you know it`s very dangerous. Why do you want to help them? I thought you were looking for the man who killed your family?"

" I am still looking for him but when I was on the Jolly Roger I had a vision of something dark and a young girl in the middle of it and then I heard about the curse, I want to help the princess. I know what it`s like to lose family."

"I will give you the spell but all magic comes with a price". Rumple said as he give her the spell.

Tally goes to the castle garden and meets Snow and Charming.

"What will the spell do?" Snow said.

"When Emma sleeps, she will go to a place that is home so wherever she is. She will always know her home the Enchanted Forest."

"What do you need?"

"Both of your blood, a room that is hers and on the full moon which is tomorrow."

They showed Tally the nursery. "Tomorrow I will do the spell here".

The Next day- night, Tally goes to the nursery and starts the spell.

In a chalice Tally put the bloods in together and added a bit of scroll with the name Emma written on it.

And starts chanting. _In this darkness night in darkness hour_

 _I call upon the power_

 _to give hope to the one who needs_

 _so she knows the place of home_

 _as I say it so mote it be_

She dropped a white rose in the chalice. The spell is finished.

Tally walked out of the castle and back to her cabin.

While sitting by the fire, she realized that helping the princess and spending four month looking for a spell to stop the curse or help the princess. she felt good, she haven`t felt like that since both her family was killed.

She had the power to help others and that is what she is going to do.

The day the curse came, Tally was helping a old woman with her Granddaughter who was very sick. Tally give her a potion to heal the girl. When suddenly a purple cloud came over the cabin and took them away.

Under the curse, Tally was Chloe Wicca who owned Wicca life in Storybrooke. Chloe also lost her family but when she was five and had been in lots of different foster homes before coming to Storybrooke and opening Wicca Life shop.

When the curse broke.

Present in the Wicca life shop, "That is my whole story". Tally said to Snow and Charming who are standing in the middle of the shop. "I just wanted to help, in the vision I had I saw a sad little girl with the same look I had when my family died. Also I think the spell work another way to, someone give Emma the storybook but she came here on her own at 10 and I think the spell pushed her to Storybrooke.

 **Different but I wanted to do a chapter of Tally and the man who killed her family is in Storybrooke.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Just like your mother.

Emma is sitting on her bed with the teddy bear she got from the castle which she named Henry.

She had the storybook on her bed open to a page about Killian. She got to the bit where Tally joins him on the Jolly Roger.

Emma is meeting up with Killian tomorrow.

Downstairs, Snow and David got back after talking with Tally. Snow had a quick chat with Red and thanked her for watching Emma and Red left.

Tally told them something else too. That Emma is magic being that she is the product of true love and has magic and she is happy to show Emma how to control the magic.

Upstairs, Emma is now reading about Tally and the Evil Queen, both had something but lost it and she wants to help them.

Emma opened her window and climbed out with Henry under the arm. She did this a lot back in group and foster homes.

Sometime later Emma climbed back in her window and sat back on her bed with the storybook in front of her just as her father knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Duckling". David said as he sat on the bed next to her. "What are you reading"?

Emma showed him the picture of Tally with a old woman.

"Tally, the witch. Why are you reading about her?"

"I know what she did to help you and mum before I was born and I know what happened but she was trying to help and reading her story, she`s trying to help people."

Emma turned back the page to Tally talking to Belle. "She told Belle she lost her family and didn`t want anyone to feel like that. And sometime later she met up with Belle and she gave her a book and told her to see the world. She spent months looking at books trying to find a way to stop the curse."

Emma turned the pages to a picture of Tally sitting with lots of books around her.

"She was trying to help, she`s always trying to help". Emma looked at him with big eyes.

"You are just like your mother". He said with a smile. "And I know when she was up to something, so I know when you are up to something."

"I`m not up to anything. " Emma said turning not to give away anything on her face.

"Whatever you say Duckling. We are going to Granny`s in an hour."

David kissed Emma on the head and left the room.

Emma want back to the book when took out her sketch book and started drawing.

She did always love drawing, it`s the one thing she has always been good at. Sometimes in a foster home or group home she would hide the a cupboard and draw.

 **Thanks to** **victoriaannsmith2001** **for the name Henry for Emma`s bear.**

 **what should Emma draw?**


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23 -Who are you?

Emma got ready for the welcome back party at Granny`s. Emma is wearing a pretty pink summer dress.

Emma invited Tally and Regina. She hoped her parents would be fine about it.

At Granny`s, Snow, David and Emma enter the diner to the whole town. Emma sees Killian in a booth and walks to him and sits across of him.

"Hi, still on for tomorrow?" "Yes, you can show me around the town anytime."

From across the diner David is watching Emma and Killian. "Charming they friends and I think she is a bit too young for you to scary boys away. Snow said as she give him a glass of beer.

David took the glass with a smile and about to drink when the door of the diner opened and Tally and Regina walked in.

"What is she doing here."

"I invited them". Emma said as she got out of the booth. Snow and David walked to Emma and pulled her near the back on the diner.

"Emma what were you thinking and when did you invited them? "Yesterday, I took Henry with me. I went out the window."

"Henry"? "Her teddy bear from the nursery."

"I read they story and I thought if someone showed Regina kindness she would maybe be good and Tally lost her family and I don`t want anyone to be alone."

David turned to Snow. " Now who does she remind me of."

Emma sat next to Killian in a booth when Tally joined them. "Well hello, you two look cute. "

Tally and Emma talked until Emma Saw Regina leave the diner. Emma followed her out the door."

"Archie make a cake." "Thanks but I should be going but thank you for inviting me. Why did you invite me?"

"I know you were not always the Evil Queen and I thought if someone showed you kindness and love, you could came back to good and my friend told what you did at the school when I was in the Enchanted forest."

"You are a lot like your mother."

Just then a motorbike rode up outside the diner and a young boy about seventeen got off the bike and walked up to Emma and Regina.

"Is this Storybrooke". "Yes." "Any place to stay." "Yes, Granny`s is around the corner." "Thanks."

He got back on his bike and rode off to the inn.

"Who was that." "I don`t know but I think you should go back to your parents."

Emma went back inside the diner and Regina goes home.

 **Guess the person on the bike?**


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24-sneaking out the window

The next day, Emma got up early and went for a walk in the woods. She heard something behind her so she picked up a stick and hid behind a tree.

"Who`s there? I have a weapon and I know how to use it."

She could hear the person walk closer to her, she held the stick like a baseball bat and when she saw a shadow by the tree she swinged the stick and hit the person.

He hit the ground hard. Emma went over to him and saw that he was a boy. Holding the stick out like a sword.

"Are you hurt?" "No but that a hell of a hit, Emma".

" How do you know my name?" The boy got up and Emma could see that he was the boy from yesterday.

"You, you're the boy from yesterday. Are you following me?" Emma said still holding the stick like a sword.

The boy got up off the ground and saw Emma holding the stick and smiled.

"Why are you smiling"?

"Oh it`s nothing you look like your father holding the stick like that."

"I have never sword fight before but I think being the daughter of Prince Charming I think I would be good at it. Should I try it out."

"You are a lot like your father Emma. Don`t worry Emma I don`t want to hurt you. I know you Emma."

"Who are you? How do you know?" My name is August and we were in the same home when you were a baby. I ran away with some other kids".

Later, Emma climbed back into her window and was about to sit on the bed when she heard a voice say."I used to do that when I was your age."

Emma turned to where the voice was coming from to see her father standing by the door. "How long have you been there?"

"I wake up and looked out the window to see you walking to the woods".

David went over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Emma. "Emma I know that you like to sneak out but maybe you could tell us when you go to the woods and maybe use the front door."

"Ok, it`s just that having a home where I don`t have sneak out. It`s new to me."

"I know sweet heart but you can come and talk to your mum and me."

David stood up and kissed Emma on the top of her head and started walking to the door when Emma stopped him and he turned around.

"Dad, can you teach me to swordfight?"

"I would love to, tomorrow."

Afternoon, Emma took Killian around town after having burgers and milkshakes at Granny`s. Emma showed Killian lots of different places and ended up at a castle playground.

Emma and Killian sat on the edge of the castle.

"So Swan what`s your story? "What do you mean?"

"I went to Neverland and the lost boys have the same look in they eyes, the look who was been left alone."

"Before I come to Storybrooke, I was a orphan. I grow up in foster care. I didn`t know my parents until someone gave me a storybook that lead me here and I found my parents. What`s your story?"

"My mum died when I was young, my dad left me and my brother on a ship and my brother was killed by a man with a scar and his face and I have been looking for him since then."

"You had a brother that must of been nice. I had this dream where I lived in a house with a white picket fence with my parents and a brother or sister and a dog but every foster kid dreams of something."

Emma and Killian talked for hours until she had to go home.

What Emma and Killian didn`t see was someone was watching them at the playground someone very bad with a scar on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25 facing the past

Storybrooke

Tally walks to her shop Wicca life. Sometimes she misses being Chloe Wicca the girl who was in foster care after she lost her family in a car accented not killed by a man with a scar on this face.

Tally opened the front door and picked up the post. Not much post just bills, a flyer for Granny`s diner and a letter.

Tally opened the letter and reads it " _I`m watching you."_ she knew who the letter is from the man who killed her family.

Tally opened the shop, working in the shop always got her mind off of stuff. Since the curse broke more and more people have been coming into the shop.

Her first customer was two fairies looking at love charms then a couple looking for a way home. In the afternoon a young girl came in looking for a book of spells and then Emma and Killian came in and looked around.

Emma came up to the counter where Tally is standing. "Hi" "Hi".

"Tally you`re a witch who has magic and can do spell. Can you teach me, I have done magic but I want to learn to control my magic."

Tally pulled a book from under the counter and gave it to Emma.

"Read this and ask your parents if they are fine with it, I would be happy to teach you."

"Thank you".

Sometime after Emma and Killian left, Tally went into the back room and opened a box full of photos. She picked up a photo of her family in a frame.

The bell on the front door rang. Tally put the photo frame on the table and walked into the shop.

The man with the scar stood in the middle of the shop. Tally stopped when she saw him.

"You."

The man looked at Tally. "Hi, I was hoping you could help me with something." "I have lots of thing to do with witchcraft and magic, what are you looking for?"

"I am looking for this special type of powerful witch Tally. "

"It`s you. Why are you here?" "The same reason I came to your house and killed your family, I want your magic your powers."

Just then Killian walked into the shop and saw the man with the scar. "Killian run". Tally used her magic on the man and throw him against the wall and ran to Killian and they both ran out of the shop.

Tally and Killian stopped running. "Killian do you know that man?" "Yes, he killed my brother. How do you know him? What does he want?" "He killed my family and he wants my magic."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- amulet

Tally and Killian kept on running until they got to Tally`s place. Tally grabbed her book of shadows and started looking for something.

"Killian I need you to go to Snow and David`s and got Emma to do a blood magic spell." Tally wrote down the spell and gave it to him.

"When Emma casts the spell no one can entry the loft you will be safe."

"Wait you`re not coming with me." "No, he is after me. He wants to kill me and take my magic. Now go."

Killian left and ran to the loft.

At the loft, Snow opened the door to Killian. "Killian what`s wrong?"

"Tally she`s in trouble."

While Emma cast the spell, Killian told them everything.

"We have to help her, she did help Emma and if he takes her magic he might came after Emma."

"Emma Killian stay here."

"Snow and David left the loft and ran to Tally`s.

Tally is making a potion when she hears a noise and she picks up a potion and was about to throw it when she saw Snow and David coming through the door.

"Guys what are you doing here, I could of killed you. " "Killian told us what happened and we`re here to help. Don`t worry Emma and Killian are at home with the spell casted."

"You have to go, he wants me. he wants my magic . I have to fight him." "No, we`re going to fight with you. You came to us because you wanted to help us, we`re here to help you now."

"Aww, that is sweet, Tally should I kill them first so you can watch them just like you watched your family knowing you failed again."

Tally throw a potion at him, " Tally you have been learning. "

"I am not the little girl you first met, I have been places and seen things. I might of been running from you but I knew this day would come, so I studied every magical books and even made a deal. So when the day came I could kill you."

Tally throws a potion down which magical took all three of them to Gold`s shop.

Gold `s shop, Gold sees a magically puff of smoke in the middle of the shop and then Tally, Snow and David appear.

"Oh it is nice when people come into my shop most people use the door."

"I don`t have time Rumple, he is here and if he kills me and gets my magic he might go after you or Emma or anyone in this town. I need the amulet."

"Careful dearie you had that once and it turned you in someone you didn`t like, what makes you think this time it will be different."

I know the power that it holds now and I know the right thing to do."

"alright dearie. Just remember all magic comes with a price."

Gold went to the back room and got a wooden box and took it to Tally. Tally opened the box and took out the amulet.

"What is it?" "A powerful weapon that can weaken anyone dark and makes anyone good dark. I try using it once and it turned be dark and couldn`t see the light until someone showed it to me."

Tally turned to Snow and David, "if I do go dark I need you to save me bring me back to the light ."

"We will but that won`t happen this time ."

"Ok, let`s go and kill him."


	27. Chapter 27

Charper 27-battle

Sometime after Tally`s family was killed, Tally comes back home.

The house which was once lovely is now in ruins.

Tally walks to the attic where all the Wicca books and object were kept. She goes over to the wall and does a uncloaking spell which realizes a small cupboard, she opened the cupboard and takes out a wooden box which has the amulet inside.

A year later, Tally looks different after she started using the amulet.

After Belle left the Dark one`s castle she was hanging out in a Tavern when she heard a group of man talking about a dark witch and they were planning to go after her. Belle knew who they were talking about, so she put her book in her bag and run out of the tavern.

Belle found Tally all in black looking down at a town. "Tally I know this is not you. I know he hurt you but this is not the way."

Tally turned towards Belle and with the wave of her hand she made Belle fly into a tree. "This is me now."

"No it`s not, I know the person you want to be and this is not it.".

Tally walked over to Belle and Belle could see the amulet and pulled it off Tally. Tallly`s hair got light again.

She looked down at Belle on the floor. "Belle I`m sorry, I couldn`t see the light. You brought me back to the light."

Present day Maine street.

Tally stood in the middle of Maine street, looking at the amulet when he appeared in front of her. "I heard a young witch was wearing that amulet long time ago. I didn`t think it was you."

"My family had this amulet, I didn`t know the power of it until I worn it I also now know why my family had it. Not many people know is but." Tally put the necklace on him. "The necklace can take away anyone dark magic with a spell and my family`s blood."

Tally showed him her hand with cut in the middle. "Opps. No more powers."

"What are you going to do kill me, I don`t think you have that in you." "Oh I have it in me but I`m not going to kill you. "

"But I am". Said Gold coming from his shop with his dagger in his hand.

"What are you doing. We had a plan to curse him."

"That was your plan, my plan is to kill him."

Rumple waved his hand and made everyone freeze in they place and walked towards scar man.

"Aww is the dark one going to kill me, this wouldn`t be about what the Oracle told you about me. Because killing me won`t stop it from coming, It`s on the way."

"No, I know it coming but I am going to do the same thing that I am going to do to you." With that Gold stabbed the dagger into scar man chest.

After He died, Gold unfreezes everyone. "Gold why did you kill him, he was powerless."

"Sorry dearie I couldn`t let him live not with what coming." Gold said and then left everyone.

On the outskirt of town a girl in different clothes looks into a crystal ball when someone comes up behind her. "He`s died, is it still coming?" The girl turns towards him and says "Yes, the darkness is coming and no one in this town is safe."

 **Quick note I am working on a drawing based on magic door. the bit where Emma walks through the door.**


End file.
